


Extra Like That

by FantasiaV



Series: kylux tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, huge huge crack, hux is also somehow also very stupid, kylo ren is a man baby, ladies and gentlemen here is the stupidest couple alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaV/pseuds/FantasiaV
Summary: Kylo Ren and Hux both have a flair for dramatics, as well as an enormous pursuit of perfectionism. It's a recipe for disaster. The disasters here are the first wedding, their divorce (filed just so they can get married all over again), their second wedding, and perhaps countless divorces/weddings thereafter. (big yikes, big crack)





	Extra Like That

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from softkyluxkinks.tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> _"Hux and Kylo get divorced just so they can get married all over again since they extra like that."_
> 
>  
> 
> This is a huge crack fic and very, very stupid. Consider this your warning.

The day they got married was undoubtedly the best day of both of their lives. The planet they chose for the ceremony was a small and a little out of the way. Kylo had wanted a very large number of guests while Hux preferred to keep things quiet. The compromise was to invite everyone they knew, but make the wedding location just inconvenient enough for only the determined to venture out. Phasma had suggested this idea as a joke after hearing the soon-to-be-official couple argue publicly for hours. It really was just supposed to be a joke, but she should have known better than to joke around the Galaxy’s Most Dramatic (capitalized because yes, they’re extra like that).

The ceremony itself was beautiful, albeit with a few (expected) hiccups. Hux almost had a stroke trying to micromanage every aspect of the event while simultaneously leading the Finalizer. The result: an inordinately grumpy general and many miserable subordinates. To Kylo’s dismay, Hux hadn’t even attended his fiance’s bachelor party.

_“I don’t think I’m supposed to be at your bachelor party, Ren.”_

_“But I’ll miiiiiissss you! You’re my favorite person. Why would I not invite you?”_

_“What’s the point of having two parties with both of us?”_

_They ended up compromising. Which, in this case, means that they ended up fucking during the time of the party and, as a result, both missed it._

_The party guests – which were comprised of a small collection of terrified, randomly chosen stormtroopers – were certain that there was indeed a God who had heard their prayers._

Kylo had thrown three tantrums during the wedding rehearsals and only one during the actual wedding. Honestly, Hux couldn’t even have been angry at that. Not when Kylo was dressed in such a beautiful, embroidered robe. Besides, this was the one day he agreed to take off. All of Kylo’s tantrums and fits were Phasma’s problem today. Phasma, to her surprise, did not regret this as much as she thought she would.

A happy Kylo was very well manageable. And after officially tying the knot with Hux, she thought he would never stop smiling. She was truly happy for him, but hells – seeing him smile so widely and openly after all these years was a little bit creepy. Several of her troopers had been forced to come along. When Phasma looked back at them, every single one was staring nervously at the floor. They very clearly had not seen Kylo like this before either and didn’t know what to expect.

All in all, the wedding was a success. A little weird. A bit hectic. But successful, all the same. Not that many people died. (And really, those who did at least did something to sorta of – but still not really – deserve it.)

–

“We’re filing for a divorce.”

The clerk at the court’s office on Xabre (the planet where Hux and Kylo had gotten hitched) looked up. His beady yellow eyes narrowed more than they had been already.

“Excuse me, sirs. This document says you were married yesterday.”

“It was fun,” Kylo responded. “We want to do it again.”

“There’s a few details I’d like to straighten out in the next attempt,” Hux said with a very straight face. The clerk really was not sure how he was capable of doing so. The whole idea of divorcing to instantly re-marry was preposterous. “We made a couple of unfortunate oversights with the last one. I don’t know what I was thinking – I completely forgot a theme.”

“Er… Don’t you think that would be, rather expensive?” the clerk could only ask.

Kylo glowered. “I’m the Supreme fucking Leader. Now give me my divorce.”

The clerk shook his head, but agreed. Dumb kids these days, you could never succeed in persuading them from their stupid antics.

Hux took the divorce papers, shook the clerk’s hands and voiced his thanks. Kylo nodded. The two stepped out of the office, only to come back in an hour later and ask to be married.

The clerk rubbed his temples with his talons. He really needed to quit this job.

–

Hux had reserved a conference room just to plan Wedding Number Two. On the board, he had written ‘themes’ in neat, black.

“Okay people – start pitching your ideas.”

Kylo raised his hand. “Lightsabers.”

“Elaborate.”

Kyo shrugged. Hux groaned. Phasma, Mitaka and everyone else who was unfortunate enough to be dragged in, sipped their water. Mitaka – bless his heart – had enough forethought to fill several water bottles with pure vodka and pass them out. The minute he heard about this meeting, he knew there was no way anybody could get through it sober.

“Alright,” Hux said testily. “Lightsabers. Maybe we can get a floral arrangement to look like your saber. Gather some red roses and and arrange them in a cross-shape?”

Kylo raised his hand again. “I like you and that’s why I’m marrying you. What if we themed the wedding after you. We could all wear Hux masks. I think it’d be really cute because there’d be a lot of you and I like looking at you.”

Kylo said this all very matter-of-factly and even Hux could not understand how he was capable of this. It was, objectively, a very, very stupid idea.

“Kylo. We’re not doing that.”

Ren stared blankly at his technically ex-husband. “Why?”

Hux himself ended the meeting right then and there. On the way out, a very drunk Mitaka offered up the idea of a fairy tale theme.

–

Several months later, the entire FInalizer staff received invitations alerting them that “two noble princes” were having a “uniting their kingdoms. Notably less people showed up for this wedding. Hux and Kylo simply couldn’t understand why.

“Everything, was absolutely perfect,” Hux insisted. “I sent the invitations out well in advance. We chose a less obscure planet as our venue. We fired the old caterers…”

Kylo, who was pacing back and forth in the Finalizer control room, stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly raised his eyes from the floor to meet Hux’s.

“Fuck it. Let’s try it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> oofa doofa, boy did i warn you! leave comments/kudos and follow me on tumblr (@fantasiavee) <3


End file.
